


light & shadow

by psych0pd



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Peter, afab peter, juno is so gay, peter is also extremely gay, post (?) canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych0pd/pseuds/psych0pd
Summary: Peter has trouble sleeping; Juno has trouble keeping his eyes off of his husband.A gift for a dear friend~!





	light & shadow

 Juno turned over in his sleep, reaching for Nureyev’s warmth. Instead, he found nothing but the cool expanse of fabric that his lover usually occupied. Peter was nowhere to be found, and for a moment, Juno’s heart dropped. This happened every time Juno woke up without his partner at his side. Sleepily, he swung himself around so his feet found purchase on the plush maroon carpet. He stood and made his way out of the bedroom and into the living room, stumbling momentarily as feeling returned to his legs. As he rounded the corner, Nureyev’s silhouette came into view against the flashing city below them.

 He stood before the large window of their apartment, hair tousled, one arm across his chest, the other reaching up to his lips. He was singing something quietly to himself- barely audible to Juno at all. Juno watched silently for a few moments before padding up to Nureyev and pressing his forehead between the taller man’s shoulder blades.

 Peter jumped, startled by the sudden contact. His hand fell from his mouth to his heart. 

 “Juno, darling, you scared me,” he said softly. Juno put his hands on Nureyev’s shoulders, making a soft noise of contentment under his breath. Peter smiled.

 “What are you doing up?” Juno said. His voice was muffled by Peter’s shirt. He sounded exhausted. Peter shrugged slightly, shaking his head.

 “This city is really quite lovely at night,” he began. “I couldn’t sleep, so I was watching the lights.” Juno lifted his face and peered around Nureyev’s body. Past his lover’s form, he could see the glimmer of Hyperion City. In the darkness, the flashing neon was simply a brilliant glowing mass on Mars’ surface. The giant billboards that he could see were emblazoned with all manner of advertisements, the faces of the Kanagawa family, and more. To Juno, it was bright and colorful and too loud to be considered beautiful, but to Peter Nureyev, the vivid scenery of Hyperion City was just foreign enough to be comforting.

 Juno didn’t question Peter’s fascination, but instead slid his hands down from his husband’s shoulders, along the curve of his back to rest on his hips. Peter chuckled lightly.

 Juno pulled against Peter’s hips.

 “Come back to bed. Miss you.” His speech was broken by his drowsiness. Peter, still smiling, turned to face Juno, who looked up at him contently. Peter lifted Juno’s chin with one hand and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and warm, and Juno, in his groggy state, thought that he would never again be as happy as he was in that moment.

 Peter laced his fingers in with his lady’s and let Juno lead the way back to their bedroom. Peter shrugged out of his robe, exposing his pale torso. The lights from the city below them filtered through the half closed shades on the window and cast their hues on Nureyev’s body as he hung the robe on the hook by the bedroom door- purple and hot pink and turquoise flashes of color, striping across Peter’s figure. For the first time in a very long time, Juno Steel appreciated the lights of Hyperion City. 

 He couldn’t take his eyes off of Peter, and Peter knew this. He smirked. 

 “Everything okay, June?” he mused. Juno nodded silently, making Peter smile even wider, sharp teeth now exposed slightly. Peter stepped towards Juno, who had not moved since Nureyev had shed his robe. Juno held his breath, waiting for whatever would come next. Nureyev was still grinning widely, and it was nearly predatory now. Juno’s heart was beating a little faster now, though he was still dazed. Peter’s arms reached out for Juno’s waist, and Juno moved to meet them. Peter kissed Juno again.

 Whereas the previous kiss had been comforting and warm, this kiss sent ice water through Juno’s veins, and suddenly, he was wide awake. Nureyev’s thin fingers were toying with the hem of Juno’s shirt, now, and Nureyev nipped Juno’s bottom lip gently, causing Juno’s breath to catch momentarily. 

 This kiss had sent a surge of want through Juno’s body. He pressed himself closer to Peter, warranting a soft moan. Juno felt his cock twitch at this, and he was pretty sure with the distance between him and Nureyev- or lack thereof, rather- Peter had felt it too. 

 To Juno’s delight, one of Peter’s delicate hands made its way down from Juno’s shirt to the front of his pants. Juno broke the kiss for a moment, gasping at his lover’s touch. Nureyev took the opportunity to move his mouth to Juno’s now exposed neck, kissing and sucking a dark mark into it. Juno’s eyes flew open at this, and he pushed Peter away.

 Peter looked stunned, utterly taken aback at the abrupt departure. Juno glared at Peter now, a hungry look in his eyes, and he moved forward, pinning his husband to the wall with his arms on either side of Peter’s body. The thief gasped, adrenaline rushing through him. 

 Juno smiled, eyes still dark and needy, and Peter felt a thrill shoot up his spine. Juno moved his hands slowly and deliberately, using one to hold Nureyev’s wrists above his head, and the other to hold Peter’s throat. Peter was smiling again.

 “This is an interesting little scenario, June,” he said softly. Juno squeezed his fingers around Peter’s neck. Peter smile brightened. 

 “Okay I get the idea,” he chuckled. Juno pressed against him again, keeping him flush with the wall. Nureyev was wearing pants at the moment, which was a horrible disadvantage for Juno. In a flash, he had dropped Nureyev’s wrists and throat and was on his knees, tugging his partner’s clothing away. Peter gasped again, his hand twisting into Juno’s curls.

 “Make up your mind, love,” Peter teased.

 Juno kissed Nureyev’s thighs feverishly, covering as much distance as he could in as little time as possible. Nureyev stopped talking.

 The lady looked up at his gorgeous companion, mouth slightly agape.

 “You alright?” he asked. Nureyev nodded wordlessly; his mind was currently pleasantly foggy with desire. Juno tapped his fingers on Peter’s thigh. “Say it, babe,” he said. 

 “God damn it, Juno, yes,” the thief said breathlessly.

 With that, Juno pressed his tongue against Peter’s clit. A shiver of pleasure shot through Peter, making him moan louder and tighten his grip on Juno’s hair. Peter’s hips jolted forward, craving more friction as Juno swirled his tongue in slow circles.

 Juno half-laughed, half-groaned in response, and he slammed Nureyev’s hips back into the wall. Nureyev whined, trying to drag Juno’s head back where he wanted it. Juno tilted his head back, though, taunting his partner. Nureyev was frustrated, already.

 “Juno… Please, June-  _ fuck _ -” Peter had started to beg, but Juno was already back at it. His tongue was dipping inside his husband’s entrance, always just barely, never quite enough to satisfy.

 Nureyev was growing impatient. He tugged at his husband’s hair, drawing him up from the ground. Juno’s legs shook as the blood flowed back into them. Peter was kissing Juno like it was the last thing he would ever do, tasting himself on Juno’s tongue as he did. 

 Peter was grabbing at Juno like a drowning man, and it was driving the detective up the wall. Peter’s breath was heavy and hot on Juno’s skin as he dragged his nails down Juno’s back. Juno made a noise that could only be called a yelp, as the manicured tips bit into his skin. One hand eventually made its way to Juno’s cock again. The unattended need was near painful now. Hastily, Juno helped his partner pull his pants down.

 He hadn’t thought to wear particularly cute underwear, much to his dismay, but Peter didn’t seem to care at all. He palmed at Juno through the fabric, sending back wave after wave of pleasure. Juno’s hips bucked involuntarily, making Peter laugh into his mouth.

 Peter smiling into him, he slipped his hand beneath the fabric of Juno’s underwear and wrapped his long, thin fingers around Juno’s dick. Juno threw his head back with a drawn out moan as Peter pumped his cock all too slowly. “Nureyev, shit-” 

 Peter squeezed his fingers, making Juno’s vision blur for a moment. Juno immediately reached for Peter, slipping two fingers inside him right away, wanting him to feel as good as Peter was making him feel.

 “Juno-” Nureyev’s voice broke. Peter was grinding against his husband now, desperate for more than he was currently receiving. Juno met Peter’s eyes. The need for more was so apparent in them; Juno paused, scanning the room for the drawer that he knew contained condoms. Peter grabbed Juno by the chin, turning his lady’s face back to his. 

 “Don’t worry about that. Just want you.”

 Nureyev’s voice was rough, grating against Juno’s ears in the most delightful way. Juno wrapped his arms around Nureyev’s waist and hoisted him up. Not that Peter Nureyev needed to be any taller than he already was, Juno just liked the feeling of being in control. Peter giggled at the realization that his feet were unable to touch the floor. Juno carried him across the room, tossing him easily into their bed. Juno’s cock was aching with need, bobbing between his legs as he positioned himself between Peter’s thighs.

 Nureyev’s eyes were heavy lidded as Juno pressed the head of his cock into his husband. Peter’s mouth lolled open and he made the most heavenly sound, a word in Brahmese- a language Juno had yet to learn. With one smooth motion, Juno pressed deeper, down to the hilt, and Nureyev was warm and wet with longing as Juno leaned forward and kissed his husband’s chest and neck, dragging his hips back and forth as slowly as he dared.

 Peter whined, clutching Juno tightly and rutting against him.

 “More, June,  _ please,  _ more…” 

 He babbled, slipping into Brahmese, then back to Solar, and back again, letting Juno set the pace, moaning and breathing white-hot breaths. Juno lifted his lover’s leg, bringing it up to angle himself deeper. 

 If the noises Nureyev had been making before were incredible, these new ones were celestial. Juno reached down, thumbing over Peter’s clit, alternating between circular motions and vertical strokes as he chased his husband’s bliss. Nureyev’s babbling increased in speed and volume as Juno picked up the pace. 

 “June, close,” Peter mumbled. He sounded ready to break, and Juno delighted in this. In one swift movement, Juno lifted Nureyev and turned him over onto his stomach. Instinctively, Peter propped himself on his elbows, looking hungrily back at Juno. And again, Juno slid into Peter, but  _ hard _ this time, and faster, moaning Nureyev’s name into the air. 

 With the change in position, the lights from the city- which now seemed impossibly distant to Juno- were once again cast across Peter’s body, every inch of him exposed. Peter was cursing beautifully, tightening around Juno’s dick. The neon shafts of light were playing shadow puppets on Peter’s pale, unblemished back. His voice grew higher and higher as he got closer to the edge- chanting Juno’s name with holy reverence.

 “Please, god- don’t stop, Juno- you feel so good-” Peter’s voice was impossibly high, now, and Juno kept slamming his body against his husband, his hands gripping Peter’s hips so tightly, he was sure they’d bruise. 

 “I’m-  _ Juno! _ ” Nureyev’s breath hitched, and the word was a strangled cry of ecstasy as his orgasm rolled through his body.

 Juno felt his insides seize and he too was spilling over the edge into Peter, cursing loudly, still rocking back and forth against his lover’s figure, riding the waves of pleasure and sinking on top of Peter.

 After a few moments of heavy breathing and much kissing of Nureyev’s shoulders, Juno rolled over, laying beside his partner. Peter had a wide grin on his thin face, those sharp teeth glinting in the darkness. He turned onto his side to look at Juno. His fingers slid up Juno’s chest, damp with a thin sheen of sweat and up his neck, to his face. Juno tilted his head against Peter’s palm affectionately, humming a content note.

 “That was… unexpected,” Peter said softly, amused. Juno chuckled, scooting closer to the other man and wrapping an arm around Peter’s waist. Nureyev hooked a leg around Juno’s, sighing happily. 

 “Sorry,” Juno muttered, not meeting Nureyev’s eyes. Peter stroked Juno’s cheek with his thumb. “No need for apologies, dearest. It was unexpected, not unpleasant,” he assured the lady with a kiss on the forehead. Juno smiled, doubt erased.

 Peter shifted and stood up. Juno whined, wanting to hold his husband. Peter laughed and retreated to the bathroom for a moment before returning to the bed. The soft look in Peter’s eyes made Juno’s heart flutter.

 “Y’know,” he began. “I think I like when you’re in control, Junebug.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> follow me on tumblr @psychopd


End file.
